


En haut et en bas

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung. - "Das, woran wir uns erinnern, ist nur ein Splitter von dem, was wir wissen, und selbst die Wahrheit wird zu einer Geschichte, wenn wir sie erzählen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	En haut et en bas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En haut et en bas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2783) by weatherfront. 



> Inception ist nicht meins. Ich wäre viel zu blöd, um mir so was auszudenken. Und ich wäre auch viel zu blöd, um so eine schöne Geschichte wie En haut et en bas zu schreiben – dafür zeichnet die wunderbare weatherfront verantwortlich. Geschrieben wurde sie zu dem Prompt "Mal makes them do it".

**En haut et en bas**

Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte.

Nicht alles davon ist wahr.

Aber es passiert uns nicht nur in Träumen, dass wir plötzlich aufwachen und uns fragen, wie wir auf dem Boden unter unseren Füßen zu stehen gekommen sind. In jeder noch so genauen Erinnerung gibt es Lücken. Das, woran wir uns erinnern, ist nur ein Splitter von dem, was wir wissen, und selbst die Wahrheit wird zu einer Geschichte, wenn wir sie erzählen.

Eames ist das egal. Details sind nicht wichtig. Der Trick am Wissen, am Leben, am _Fälschen_ ist, mit breiten Pinselstrichen zu malen. Etwas, das es wert ist, erinnert zu werden, wird man niemals vergessen; und alles, was man vergisst, kann man neu erfinden. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, wie er Arthur kennengelernt hat, weil es nicht wichtig ist.

-

Vielleicht beginnt es so.

Cobb braucht ihn für einen Job, also fliegt Eames nach Brüssel, um seine Wunder zu wirken. Ein Auto hält am Randstein und Cobb gleitet auf den Vordersitz.

„Das ist mein neuer Pointman“, sagt er. „Arthur.“

Arthur dreht sich nicht um und alles, was Eames von ihm sehen kann, sind seine Augen im Rückspiegel, dunkel und ruhig und so _jung_.

„Mein Gott“, sagt Eames. „Ich arbeite mit einem Fötus zusammen.“

„Ah“, sagt Arthur. „Dieser Job verspricht, lustig zu werden.“

Er reißt das Lenkrad herum und Eames wird aus seinem Sitz geschleudert, sodass er bis ans andere Ende des Rücksitzes rutscht und sein Gesicht beinah gegen die Scheibe knallt.

„Profis schnallen sich an, Mr. Eames“, sagt Arthur und richtet den Spiegel.

Eames weiß, dass diese Geschichte nicht wahr ist, weil Cobb seine Dienste noch nicht benötigt. Cobb ist noch in Paris, ein gesetzestreuer Bürger, der ein Lehrmodul über die Technologie des Teilens von Träumen entwickelt. Deshalb beginnt es so ganz sicher nicht. Aber das ist nicht wichtig.

Zwei Jahre später stirbt Mal.

-

Vielleicht beginnt es so.

Er nimmt einen Job in Edmonton an. Aber als sein Team am Treffpunkt ankommt, ist ihre Zielperson schon mit dem PASIV verbunden, drei weitere Personen neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Eames improvisiert, in der Absicht, das andere Team abzulenken, indem er so tut, als wäre er eine Projektion, während der Rest seines Teams die Zielperson verfolgt. Leider will der erste, den er anpeilt – ein Mann, der in der Lobby in einem Magazin herumblättert – nicht mitspielen.

„Eindringlinge“, sagt er in ein Funkgerät.

Er jagt Eames eine Kugel in den Kopf. Die tatsächlichen Projektionen der Zielperson müssen den Aufruhr bemerkt haben, denn die anderen Träumer wachen ebenfalls einer nach dem anderen auf. Echte Pistolen werden gezogen, und obwohl er Stücken von Trockenbauwand ausweicht und sich hinter Schreibtische duckt, findet er sich schließlich mit hinter seinem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf einem Stuhl wieder.

Die Zielperson und ihre Handlanger haben alle anderen weggezerrt und Eames wartet nur darauf, dass auch er gleich an der Reihe ist, Qualen zu leiden. Nun ja, Eames und der schießwütige Mann, dessen Handgelenke an seine gefesselt sind.

„Sobald ich hier raus bin, bringe ich Sie um“, sagt Arthur über seine Schulter.

Und obwohl Eames schwören könnte, dass Arthur sich befreit hat, die Stricke seine Haut aufgerieben haben – Arthurs Zischen, als Eames seine Unterarme später in einem Motel am Straßenrand verbindet, und die von Blut getränkten Bandagen – weiß er, dass diese Geschichte nicht wahr ist. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie in Edmonton. Aber das ist natürlich nicht wichtig.

Zwei Jahre später stirbt Mal.

-

Vielleicht beginnt es so. Er ist Lieutenant in der SAS und deren Programm zum Teilen von Träumen ist ein Haufen Scheiße. Das amerikanische Gegenstück, Projekt Somnacin, kann Leute schon für mehrere Stunden am Stück in das Unterbewusstsein der anderen schicken. Aber die SAS hat keine Ahnung, wie man Träume stabil genug macht, damit sich mehrere Leute gleichzeitig darin bewegen können, und so wird Eames mit industrieller Spionage beauftragt.

Aus der Handvoll Leute, die von dem Gemisch von Sedativen, das im Projekt Somnacin verwendet wird, wissen, wählt Eames Arthur als Zielperson aus. Es ist ein logischer Schritt: Arthur scheint alleine zu leben und es ist um einiges einfacher, in die Wohnung eines Junggesellen einzubrechen als auf Zehenspitzen um eine ganze Familie zu schleichen.

Eames klettert durch Arthurs Fenster wie ein Liebender und der Schein der Straßenlaternen badet sie beide in schwachem Licht, während er die Nadeln einsticht. Der Schlaf wird zu einem Traum, und in den von ihm selbst entworfenen geradlinigen Baracken ist es für Eames eine Leichtigkeit, den Aktenschrank mit der Aufschrift _Geheim_ zu finden. Er ist kurz davor, das Schloss zu knacken, als er das Klicken einer Pistole an seiner Schläfe hört.

„Und das ist also der berühmte Lieutenant Eames“, sagt Arthur.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragt Eames. „Träumen bei klarem Verstand? Gott, Arthur, das ist beeindruckend.“

„ _Lieutenant_ Arthur“, sagt er, bevor er die Pistole auf sich selbst richtet und sich die Birne wegbläst. Eames ist zu überrascht, um sofort zu reagieren, und bis er sich erschossen hat und zurück in den Wachzustand gedriftet ist, hat Arthur ihn schon ans Bett gefesselt und seine Vorgesetzten benachrichtigt.

Eames wird noch in der selben Woche entlassen, was, wie er zugeben muss, eine um einiges sauberere Lösung ist, als zu versuchen, das ganze Spionage-Debakel zu vertuschen. Er beginnt ein Leben als Verbrecher und ein paar Jahre später tut Arthur es ihm nach.

Diese Geschichte ist wahrscheinlich nicht wahr, aber es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht sein sollte. Eames gefällt diese Version, die Fast-Erinnerung daran, wie er Arthurs Schlafzimmer betritt, an die Stille, in der nichts zu hören ist als das Geräusch von seinen Fingern, die Arthurs Handgelenk streifen. Und dennoch ist es nicht wichtig.

Zwei Jahre später stirbt Mal.

-

Das, was wichtig ist, muss er sich nicht ausdenken, denn Eames erinnert sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail. Zwei Jahre, nachdem er Arthur kennengelernt hat, wo und wie auch immer, stirbt Mal.

„Guter Gott“, sagt Eames ins Telefon. „Ich komme zur Leichenschau.“

„Es ist nicht wirklich eine Leichenschau“, sagt Arthur, weil Cobb viel zu erschlagen ist, um mit irgendjemandem zu reden. „Der Sarg wird geschlossen sein. Sie mussten sie sofort einäschern, als- weil sie- sie mussten sie vom Boden kratzen, Eames. Sie haben nicht genug von ihr gefunden, um es im Sarg zu irgendwas zusammenzusetzen, deshalb haben sie das verbrannt, was von ihr übrig war.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Eames. „Sag Cobb, dass es mir leid tut.“

„Ich versuch's“, sagt Arthur.

Auf ihrem Sarg steht ein Bild von ihr, als er zur Totenwache erscheint. Sie strahlt. Der Kamerablitz spiegelt sich in ihren Augen, gesprenkeltes Licht wie eine Konstellation undurchdringlicher, weit entfernter Sterne, hell und unbesiegbar. Ihre Lippen sind zu diesem sehr eigenen, französischen Lächeln zusammengepresst, schüchtern und direkt, wie bei einem kleinen Mädchen, so wie damals, als sie ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte, _Mallorie, Mr. Eames. Ich habe so viel von Ihnen gehört_ , und ihre Hand lag warm und trocken in seiner, so klein, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sie Kreise um seine eigene winden.

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?“, fragt Arthur.

„War sie“, sagt Eames.

„Das sind Mr. und Mrs. Miles“, sagt Arthur und macht eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung eines alten Pärchens in der Nähe der Tür. „Stephen und Marie. Mals Eltern.“

„Wo sind die Kinder?“, fragt Eames.

„Schlafen im Hinterzimmer“, sagt Arthur. „Sie sind müde.“

„Wie machst du dich so?“, fragt Eames.

„Mir geht's“, sagt Arthur und hält inne. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das die richtige Frage ist, Eames. Ich

geh und sag Cobb, dass du da bist.“

Eames beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er, in unergründlichem Schwarz gekleidet, in der Menge verschwindet. Wegen Cobb muss er nicht fragen, weil er _weiß_ , wie Cobb sich so macht, nämlich gar nicht. Seine Frau hat sich gerade umgebracht, in Gottes Namen. Aber Arthurs Augen sind klar, während er Cobb aus dem Haufen Trauernder führt, und wann immer Arthur _so_ konzentriert aussieht, so entschlossen, macht Eames sich Sorgen. Das heißt nämlich, dass Arthur irgendwo unter all der Ruhe darüber nachdenkt, etwas unglaublich Dummes zu tun.

“Danke, dass du gekommen bist”, sagt Cobb und stolpert in einen Händedruck.

“Es tut mir so leid”, sagt Eames. “Mal war was Besonderes.”

“Ja”, sagt Cobb, als wäre es das einzige Wort, das er kennt. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick zur Seite und senkt die Stimme. “Wir müssen in Kontakt bleiben, Eames. Es kann sein, dass ich einen Ausflug in deine Branche unternehme. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie – egal, halte dich bereit. Wir sehen uns.”

“Was, die illegale Branche?”, fragt Eames. “Warum?”

Cobb sieht aus, als wollte er antworten, auch wenn sich seine Stirn in tiefe Falten legt, aber Arthur legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und dreht ihn weg, zurück in Richtung der ankommenden Gäste.

“Was hat das zu bedeuten?”, fragt Eames.

“Eames”, sagt Arthur. “Sie glauben, dass er sie umgebracht hat.”

“Was, _Cobb?_ ”, fragt Eames. “Sie glauben, dass er – sie glauben, er hat Mal _umgebracht_? Das ist – ich meine, hat er _nicht_ , oder? Er hat sie nicht umgebracht?”

“Ich glaube, das ist auch nicht die richtige Frage”, sagt Arthur.

“Scheiße”, sagt Eames. “Ich glaub's nicht. Ich glaub's nicht, dass Mal-”

“Ich weiß”, sagt Arthur.

“Weißt du noch, als du mich den beiden vorgestellt hast?”, fragt Eames. “In Paris, als sie Nachforschungen über Formwandlung angestellt haben, und du ihnen gesagt hast, dass es nur dieses eine Mal wäre, dass sie es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen sollten, mich zu konsultieren, obwohl ich verdammt noch mal der beste Fälscher der Welt bin?”

“Ich finde immer noch, dass sie das nicht hätten tun sollen”, sagte Arthur. “Normalerweise ist es gut für unschuldige Zivilisten, wenn sie Verbrechern fernbleiben.”

“Und dann hat Mal bloß gelacht und mir die Hand geschüttelt”, sagt Eames. “Und wir haben alle ein Glas Wein in ihrem Wohnzimmer getrunken, bevor wir das PASIV rausgeholt haben? Und du hast auf der Couch gelegen und dir über irgendwas Gedanken gemacht, ich weiß nicht über was, vielleicht über meinen schlechten Ruf, irgendwie so was, und Mal hat deinem Gerede zugehört und sie ist dir mit der Hand durch die Haare gefahren und sie hat gesagt-”

“ _Fais dodo_ ”, sagt Arthur. “ _Petit chou._ ”

“Und dann, ein paar Monate später, wurde sie wieder schwanger”, sagt Eames. “Und ich wollte wirklich vorbeikommen und hallo sagen, ihr die Füße massieren, was auch immer man für schwangere Frauen so tut, vielleicht einen Tritt des Babys spüren, falls ich Glück hatte, aber ich hab es immer vor mir hergeschoben, und das war's dann. Warst du da? Hast du das Baby treten fühlen?”

“Ja”, sagt Arthur und sieht zu dem Bild auf ihrem Sarg. “Es ist schade, dass da drin nichts ist außer Asche. Ich hätte sie gern geküsst.”

-

Am Tag der Beerdigung regnet es. Sie stapfen durch Lachen nasser Herbstblätter und sie starren in das zwei Meter tiefe Loch im Boden, während irgendein Prediger, den Marie Miles kennt, etwas über vergängliche Geheimnisse sagt und über Posaunen und über den Sieg und den Stachel des Todes. Stephen Miles hält einen Regenschirm für ihn. Cobb hält einen Regenschirm für seine Schwiegermutter, und die Kinder sind zuhause unter der Obhut eines Babysitters.

Eames hält einen Regenschirm für Arthur und sieht zu, wie Regentropfen auf Arthurs abgewandte Schulter fallen und von ihr abperlen. Er hätte einen größeren Regenschirm mitnehmen sollen. Während alle der Reihe nach am Grab vorbeigehen, um rote Rosen auf den herabgelassenen Sarg zu werfen, zerknickt Arthur abwesend den Stängel in seinen Händen.

“Sie mochte rote Rosen am liebsten”, sagt Arthur. “Auch wenn wir ihr gesagt haben-”

Er unterbricht sich, als er an die Reihe kommt. Und er beugt sich so tief hinunter, wie er kann, ohne sich hinzuknien, als wollte er, dass die Rose nicht so lange fallen muss, bevor sie auf den Dreck trifft, als wollte er sie auf den Sarg legen, anstatt sie darauf fallen zu lassen.

Dann ist Cobb an der Reihe, aber er ist wie festgewachsen und starrt auf den aufgewühlten Schlamm am Boden des Grabes.

“Dom”, sagt Arthur. “ _Dom._ ”

Cobb fährt zusammen und seine Hand schwebt über dem Grab. Langsam lösen sich seine Finger, einer nach dem anderen, und als die Rose endlich fällt, zuckt er nach vorne, als wollte er sie wieder auffangen.

“Eine Lesung”, sagt der Prediger. “Aus dem Buch der Offenbarung.”

Eames öffnet eins seiner Augen als der Prediger bei _Der Tod wird nicht mehr sein_ ankommt, weil er einen Luftzug an seiner Seite spürt, der vorher nicht da war.

Arthur ist fort.

-

Der siebte Anruf innerhalb einer halben Stunde und endlich geht Arthur ran.

“Hey”, sagt Arthur und die Vokale der undeutlichen Begrüßung verschwimmen miteinander. “Wo bist du?”

“Wo bist _du?_ ”, fragt Eames. “Warum bist du plötzlich abgehauen?”

“Ich bin im Marriott”, sagt Arthur. “Downtown. Komm rüber.”

“Arthur”, sagt Eames mit einem an Gewissheit grenzenden Verdacht. “Bist du betrunken?”

“Zimmer 622, die Tür ist offen”, sagt Arthur. “Wenn du nicht kommst, könnte es sein, dass ich sterbe.”

“ _Was?_ ”, fragt Eames, aber Arthur hat schon aufgelegt.

Er nimmt sich ein Taxi zum Hotel, blafft den Fahrer an und wirft ihm ein Bündel Geldscheine hin, als er aus dem Wagen springt. Er würde 911 wählen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Arthur sein unglaublich bescheuertes Vorhaben noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hat, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob in Los Angeles nach ihm gefahndet wird oder nicht.

Er findet Arthur auf dem Boden, neben seinem Bett auf der Seite zusammengerollt, inmitten eines Durcheinanders leerer Flaschen. 

“Verdammt, Arthur”, sagt Eames. “Hast du die gesamte Minibar geleert?”

“Ich hab den Wein übrig gelassen”, murmelt Arthur in den Teppich. “Weil Wein zum Feiern gedacht ist.”

“Ich helf dir beim Aufstehen”, sagt Eames und zerrt Arthur hoch, sodass er gegen das Bett gelehnt sitzen kann. “Du wirst zwar einen höllischen Kater haben, aber du wirst nicht sterben.”

“Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher”, sagt Arthur. “Der Wodka kam nach der Dose Schlaftabletten.”

“Den _Schlaftabletten?_ ”, wiederholt Eames und es läuft ihm vor Panik kalt den Rücken hinunter. “Du hast- Arthur, was hast du getan- eine _Dose_ , wie viele- _willst_ du sterben?”

“Es war eine ziemlich blöde Idee”, sagt Arthur. “Aber jetzt musst du mich die ganze Nacht wachhalten. Die ganze Nacht lang.”

Arthur lächelt, es ist ein trübes Lächeln, genauso schlampig wie seine verrutschte Kravatte, seine zerknitterte Hose, und er klammert sich mit einer Hand an Eames' Hemd fest. Aber Eames reißt sich los und dieses Mal wählt er wirklich 911, er drückt die Tasten, während er sich nach dem Mülleimer umsieht.

Bevor er bei der letzten Ziffer angekommen ist, ist Arthur schon auf den Beinen, ist er bei ihm, er schlägt ihm das Handy aus der Hand und stellt sich in den Weg.

“Lass das”, sagt Arthur.

“Ich kann dich nicht einfach _wachhalten_ ”, sagt Eames. “Du beschissener _Idiot!_ Wo ist die Dose? Wie viele hast du genommen?”

Aber der Mülleimer unterm Schreibtisch ist leer, genauso wie der im Badezimmer. Eames stellt die ganze Suite auf den Kopf, öffnet Schubladen und sieht unter den Möbeln nach. Arthur zögert, drückt sich unsicher hinter ihm herum, dann reicht er ihm das Handy.

“Wähl nicht 911”, sagt Arthur und setzt sich aufs Bett. “Ich hab keine genommen.”

“Warum dann-”, fängt Eames verwirrt an. Alle nervöse Energie weicht von ihm, seine Beine geben unter ihm nach und er muss sich neben Arthur setzen. “Tut mir leid, Liebling, aber was zur _Hölle_ machst du hier eigentlich? Soll das ein Witz sein oder so?”

“Das Fernsehen ist schuld”, sagt Arthur. “Ich dachte, du würdest es tun, wenn du das Gefühl hättest, dass du musst. Ich dachte nur- ich wollte nicht, dass du nein sagst.”

“Zu was?”, fragt Eames.

Anstatt ihm eine klare Antwort zu geben, dreht Arthur sich zu ihm um. Die Matratze gibt unter ihrem Gewicht nach, sodass sie sich einander zuneigen, und Arthur lehnt sich nach vorne und Eames lässt sich so sehr von der schieren Angst in Arthurs Blick ablenken, dass er sich beinah zu spät zurückzieht.

“Arthur”, sagt Eames. “Warum versuchst du, mich zu küssen?”

“Ich finde, wir sollten vögeln”, sagt Arthur.

“Wie betrunken bist du eigentlich?”, fragt Eames.

“Nicht ansatzweise betrunken genug”, sagt Arthur. “Ich will jetzt nicht denken müssen, Eames. Ich finde, wir sollten vögeln. Ich finde, wir sollten- was, glaubst du, wir sollten nicht, weil ich betrunken bin? Ich weiß, was ich tue, ist schon gut, keiner wird dich als Verbrecher ansehen. Also, jedenfalls nicht, weil du mich gevögelt hast- hier, ich kann's beweisen- hör zu, wir sind in Zimmer 622 im Marriott in Downtown Los Angeles, wo wir gerade an der Beerdigung von Mallorie Miles Cobb, unserer lieben beidseitigen Freundin und Mentorin, teilgenommen haben. Es hat geregnet. Du hast einen Regenschirm über mich gehalten.”

“Arthur”, sagt Eames.

“Und wir haben rote Rosen in ihr Grab gelegt, weil sie rote Rosen am liebsten mochte”, sagt Arthur. “Ich weiß noch, wie wir ihr einmal gesagt haben, wir haben gesagt, _Mal, du kannst rote Rosen nicht am liebsten mögen. Alle mögen rote Rosen am liebsten_. Und sie hat gesagt, Eames, weißt du, was sie gesagt hat, sie hat gesagt, _ich wäre gerne einzigartig, aber es gibt einfach nichts Schöneres als Romantik_. Sie war neunundzwanzig, als ich sie kennengelernt habe. Sie war dreißig, als sie James bekommen hat, und als sie schwanger war, wollte sie Obst, immer nur Obst, sie wollte kistenweise Blutorangen-”

Arthur lässt sich aufs Bett fallen, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hat.

“Und jetzt ist sie tot”, sagt er. “Mal ist tot. _Mal ist tot._ Mal ist gestorben, Eames. Sie ist tot.”

“Tut mir leid”, sagt Eames und er meint es auch so, aber irgendwie ist es einfach nicht genug.

“Und ich dachte, wenn wir einfach- wenn wir vögeln könnten, gleich nach ihrer Beerdigung, in dem Wissen, dass sie tot ist”, sagt Arthur. “Dann würde das vielleicht heißen, dass sich eigentlich nichts geändert hat. Wenn- wenn ich in der gleichen Nacht vögeln könnte, in der wir sie begraben haben, dann wäre Mals Tod- dann ist er vielleicht etwas, das mich irgendwann wieder loslässt- vielleicht heißt das, dass ich vergesse und vieleicht ist dann alles wieder in Ordnung.”

Arthur schluckt.

“Ich dachte, davon würde es weggehen”, sagt er. “Aber das tut es nicht und Mal ist- sie ist immer noch tot. Und es tut immer noch- Gott, Eames, es tut immer noch so verdammt weh. Wird das immer so sein?”

Und Eames ist benommen davon, wie verloren Arthur ist, weil Arthur nicht weiß, was er tun soll, oder wie er sich benehmen soll, weil er niemals zuvor zurückgelassen wurde. Arthur wurde, trotz all seines verdrießlichen Schweigens und seiner launischen Stimmungen, sein Leben lang geliebt. Alles, was er von denen, die er geliebt hat, zurückbekommen hat, war grenzenlose Güte, und das hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich allmächtig fühlte, glaubte, dass er jeden zum Lachen bringen konnte, dass sein Lächeln jeden Riss auf dieser Welt heilen konnte.

Eames ist wütend – nicht wegen Arthur, sondern wegen allen, die ihn jemals geliebt haben, die Arthur nie beigebracht haben, dass es Risse geben würde, die er nicht würde heilen können, dass er im Laufe seines Lebens Dinge verlieren würde, unersetzliche Dinge, und dass er es manchmal nicht würde verhindern können, dass etwas Wertvolles in seinen Händen zerbrach. Die ihm niemals gesagt haben, dass er nicht den gütigen Gott für die spielen konnte, die er liebte.

Es ist so unglaublich _anmaßend_ , wie Arthur darauf besteht, dass sie hier und jetzt vögeln sollen, so als würde ihr Leben Jahr um Jahr zurückgespult, wenn sie so taten, als wäre nichts geschehen, als würden sie durch die Zeit gleiten, zurück zu Mal, die kistenweise Blutorangen wollte, weil sie den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge spüren wollte, zu Mal, die mit den Fingern durch Arthurs Haare gefahren war, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle versuchen zu schlafen, eine halbvolle Flasche Wein auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer der Cobbs, und Eames erinnert sich daran, dass Mals Hand warm und trocken war, als sie seine schüttelte, und dass sich ihre Lippen kräuselten, als sie lächelte, als wäre sie glücklicher, als sie zeigen konnte. Eames spürt einen Kloß im Hals.

“Arthur”, sagt er und lehnt sich zurück. “Alles wird gut.”

“Wie kann es gut werden?”, fragt Arthur. “Wie kann es _jemals_ wieder gut werden?”

“Weil es beim Weitermachen nicht darum geht, sie zurückzulassen”, sagt Eames. “Es geht darum, sie mitzunehmen. Mal mitzunehmen, in das Leben, das sie für dich hinterlassen hat. Was du machen musst, ist, sie in deinem Inneren zu bewahren- und du wirst die Details vergessen, dagegen kannst du nichts tun, die Art, wie sie ihren Namen geschrieben hat, den Geruch der Haut an ihrem Haaransatz, aber die Details sind nicht wichtig. Vielleicht hat sie nach Milch gerochen, vielleicht nach Zucker, vielleicht nach Tinte, aber das, woran du dich erinnerst, ist, dass du den Geruch gerne eingeatmet hast.”

“Sie hat sich bewegt wie”, sagt Arthur. “Sie hat sich bewegt wie Wasser, Eames. Wie Honig. Nach dem Abendessen wollte sie tanzen, und sie würde nicht mal Musik anmachen, nur das Geräusch der Grillen draußen, und das Klirren, als Dom das Geschirr im Spülbecken abgewaschen hat, und sie war wie eine Kugel aus Licht, wenn ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt habe. Und es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre ich perfekt, wenn ich mit ihr getanzt habe, denn warum sonst sollte jemand wie sie mich seine Arme um sie legen lassen? Und Dom würde da sein, um sie aufzufangen, wenn sie sich drehte, und ich stand an den Tisch gelehnt und trank meinen Wein, und sie haben getanzt, als gäbe es niemanden sonst auf der Erde.”

“Daran wirst du dich erinnern”, sagt Eames, er verspricht es. “Du wirst dich an die wichtigen Dinge erinnern. Keine Sorge. Wie der Moment, in dem du deine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und den ersten Tritt des Babys gespürt hast- oder wie sie Papierstapel auf ihrem Schoß balancierte, während sie sich am Rand Notizen machte- die wichtigen Dinge wirst du niemals vergessen. Das, was du vergisst, kannst du immer noch neu erfinden.”

“Woher weiß ich”, fragt Arthur. “Ob das, was ich erfinde, ihr auch nur ansatzweise ähnelt?”

“Weil du sie kanntest”, sagt Eames. “Weil du weißt, dass Mal wunderschön war, weil sie gut war, und du weißt, dass du sie geliebt hast und dass sie dich geliebt hat, Arthur. Bewahr das in deinem Inneren und denk daran, dass du Mal in dir trägst. Tu es für dich und tu es für Mal- tu es für Cobb, er ist gerade nicht genug er selbst, um es selbst zu tun.”

Arthur dreht sich auf den Bauch, sein Gesicht halb in den Laken vergraben.

“Fast jedes Mal, wenn wir reingegangen sind”, sagt er. “Habe ich mir über irgendwas Gedanken gemacht. Über das Sedativum, über die Dosierung- ich habe mir immer Gedanken gemacht. So wie damals, als du vorbeigekommen bist. Wie damals, als sie gelacht hat und mein Haar glattgestrichen hat, erinnerst du dich- aber weißt du, das hat sie jedes Mal gemacht, wenn ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe, und sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll versuchen zu schlafen, und ich habe sie geliebt, Eames. Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt.”

“Ich weiß”, sagt Eames. 

“Es ist einfach”, sagt Arthur. “So schwer.”

“Ich bin da”, sagt Eames und als er sich umdreht, um ihn anzusehen, ist Arthur ein Häuflein Haare und vornübergebeugter Schultern, nicht mehr als eine Ausbuchtung im Bett, seine Wirbelsäule ein blasser Bogen unter seinem Hemd. Er streckt einen Arm über Arthurs Schultern hinweg aus und fährt ihm durchs Haar, reibt seinen Daumen über Arthurs Wange, wo seine Haut ganz kühl ist.

“ _Fais dodo_ ”, sagt Eames. “ _Petit chou_.”

Und Arthur erschaudert, nur einmal, ein langes leises Zittern, das durch seinen gesamten Körper geht und endlich, als hätte er auf eine Erlaubnis gewartet, strömen heiße Tränen über Eames' Hand.

“Gott”, sagt Arthur, und dann sagt er: “ _Mal._ ”

Eames erinnert sich daran, weil das der Augenblick ist, in dem er sich verliebt.

-

Arthur ist fort, als er aufwacht, aber das liegt einfach daran, dass es schon halb drei Uhr mittags ist. Auf dem Nachttisch liegt ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift, _Tut mir leid, dass ich weg musste. Wichtiger Anruf von Cobb._ Eames sagt den Namen laut und denkt, _Er nennt ihn Cobb_. Als hätte Dominic Cobb Mallorie in Arthurs Kopf ersetzt, und wenn er Cobb wieder zusammenflicken kann, dann ist Mal irgendwie auch sicher. Es ist ein tapferer, verzweifelter Versuch.

 _Danke_ , steht auf der Rückseite des Zettels.

Es ist eine Woche oder einen Monat oder ein Jahr später, als Eames Mals Grab mit einer roten Rose in der Hand besucht. Er legt sie neben ihren Grabstein und geht in die Hocke.

“Hey, Mal”, sagt er. “Alles klar bei dir?”

 _Du fehlst uns allen_ , denkt er. _Cobb natürlich. Deinen Kindern und deinen Eltern. Und Arthur- du fehlst Arthur. Du fehlst mir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich doch nicht kommen konnte, als ich gehört habe, dass du schwanger bist. Das hätte ich nicht vor mir herschieben sollen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich sehen können._

 _Hey, weißt du das von mir und Arthur, direkt nach deiner Beerdigung? Natürlich weißt du's. Hör mal, Mal, ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, ich hab ihn nicht ausgenutzt oder so, ich will nur, dass das klar ist, aber- na ja, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht verhindern kann. Es ist einfach so, dass ich mich verliebt habe._

 _Ist das in Ordnung? Ich meine, ich weiß, er hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sich um Cobb zu kümmern, und ich werde nichts unternehmen, ich werd's ihm nicht mal sagen, ich schwöre, aber – Mal, ist es in Ordnung, dass ich mich verliebt habe, an dem Tag, an dem wir dich begraben haben? Oder glaubst du, ich hätte dich zur Seite gedrängt?_

Das fragt er sich.

Aber dann fällt sein Blick auf die Rose, die er auf die Erde gelegt hat, und er denkt automatisch, _Mal, du kannst rote Rosen nicht am liebsten mögen. Alle mögen rote Rosen am liebsten._ Und ihre Antwort, ihre Stimme wie die eines Singvogels, _ich wäre gerne einzigartig, aber es gibt einfach nichts Schöneres als Romantik_.

So war Mal, eine Frau, die rote Rosen am liebsten mochte und der es egal war, was alle anderen von ihr dachten. Mal war jemand, der rote Rosen liebte, Romantik liebte, alles an der _Liebe_ liebte, und da war die Wärme ihrer Hand, als er spürte, dass es die eines Menschen war, der wusste, wie man liebte.

Mal war jemand, der liebte, bis zum Schluss, allen Umständen zum Trotz – und sogar in ihren Untergang wollte sie sich nicht alleine begeben. Sie wollte nicht alleine weggehen. Sogar, als sie gesprungen war, hatte sie sich nur ausgestreckt, ausgestreckt nach der Liebe, von der sie glaubte, dass sie auf sie wartete.

Und Eames denkt, das ist die Mal, an die er sich erinnert. Mal, die Liebe lebte und atmete. Mal, die alles tun würde, um die Liebe ans Licht zu locken – sogar am Tag ihrer Beerdigung – sogar, als ihr Körper nichts mehr war als Asche und Knochenstücke, sogar für eine solch zaghafte Liebe, nur ein Flackern im Kamin seines Herzens, das er nicht nähren wollte, aus Angst, das zerbrechliche Gleichgewicht einer in Trauer getauchten Welt zu zerstören-

 _Mal, du geniales, geschicktes Mädchen_ , denkt Eames. _Bist du dafür verantwortlich? Warst du das die ganze Zeit?_

Es ist eine Woche oder einen Monat oder ein Jahr nach der Beerdigung, dass Eames an Mals Grab sitzt und es in Erwägung zieht, dass ein Geist zwei Idioten verkuppeln könnte, die er mal gekannt hat. Dann hört er das Rascheln von Gras hinter sich und als er sich umdreht, sieht er Arthur, Arthur mit einem Armvoll – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einem _Armvoll_ – roter Rosen, die gerade erst beginnen zu blühen.

 _Du bist schon was Besonderes, Mal, weißt du das?_ , denkt er, als er aufsteht. Arthur sieht ein wenig müde aus, aber das liegt vielleicht nur am Flug. Das Feuer in Eames' Inneren lodert ein wenig und er stellt sich Mal vor, wie sie gegen die Backsteinmauer lehnt, in einem Abendkleid aus Satin, und es schürt, und dabei mit zusammengepressten Lippen lächelt.

“Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu treffen”, sagt Arthur.

“Du stellst meine Gabe in den Schatten”, sagt Eames. “Wie viele Rosen hast du da eigentlich? Hast du alle Blumenläden dieser Stadt leergekauft?”

“Mehr oder weniger”, sagt Arthur. “Danke, dass du da bist.”

“Cobb kann immer noch nicht kommen, hm?”, fragt Eames.

“Noch nicht”, sagt Arthur. “Demnächst ist eine weitere Anfechtung angesetzt, aber er muss außer Landes bleiben.”

“Geht es euch beiden gut?”, fragt Eames.

“Also, Eames, da ist etwas-”, sagt Arthur. “Es ist wegen Cobb. Er ist- die Sache ist die, wenn er träumt, dann erscheinen diese Projektionen von Mal. Sie ist überall. Er kann sie nicht unterdrücken. Und- die Mal, die er sich vorstellt, sie ist- na ja, sie ist- sie ist nicht _richtig_. Sie hat mich schon ungefähr ein Dutzend mal umgebracht, um nur eine Sache zu nennen. Kugeln, Stürze, Messer, das volle Programm.”  


Arthur hebt eine Hand zum Hals, als wolle er prüfen, ob er blutet, und Eames wird plötzlich äußerst bewusst, wie nah sie sich sind.

“Das ist nicht Mal”, sagt Eames. “Vergiss das nicht. Du kanntest sie, Arthur- du weißt, dass sie dich geliebt hat. Und du weißt, dass sie gut war.”

“Ja, ich weiß”, sagt Arthur. “Manchmal vergisst Cobb das, er denkt, sie ist echt, aber- ich weiß es. Ich weiß noch, was du mir gesagt hast, letztes Mal.”

Und Arthur sieht hinab auf seine Schuhe und lächelt, als würde er sich wirklich an jedes Detail dieses Abends erinnern, die Flaschen, auf dem Boden verstreut wie die schlechtesten, nicht zu Ende gedachten Ideen, wie sich ihre Gesichter einander zugeneigt haben, Eames' Daumen auf Arthurs Wange. Es ist ein kleines Lächeln, aber es ist weich und es sagt tausend Dinge, die Arthur noch nicht selbst in Worte fassen kann.

 _Oh_ , denkt Eames.

Er ist sich fast sicher, dass er recht hat mit seiner Ahnung, und wie könnte er auch nicht, wenn Arthur so lächelt, als würde er sich einen Anker herbeidenken, als würde er an zuhause denken – und nur, um es zu testen, weil Mal in der Glut in seinem Inneren herumstochert, lehnt Eames sich vor und küsst ihn.

Der Kuss ist langsam und fast noch keusch, und Arthur ist stocksteif, die Rosen noch immer im Arm. Der berauschende Geruch der Blumen umfängt sie. Dann schmelzen Arthurs Lippen und bewegen sich auf seinen, wie die beste Antwort, die es geben kann, ein Augenblick der Erhellung, bevor er zurückstolpert und sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischt.

“Nicht jetzt, Eames”, sagt Arthur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. “Und nicht hier- ich bin noch- _Cobb_ ist noch, und _Mal_ -”

“Vielleicht ist das hier nicht nur eigennützig”, sagt Eames. “Du kanntest Mal. Denk an die Mal, die du kanntest. Wenn es zwei Möglichkeiten gäbe, und eine davon zwei Menschen beinhalten würde, die sich küssen, und eine, in der sie sich nicht küssen, welche würde Mal vorziehen?”

“Aber das ist-”, stammelt Arthur.

“Zwei Menschen, die _verliebt sind_ ”, sagt Eames. “Welche würde sie wählen, was meinst du?”

Bei diesen Worten wird Arthur rot und dreht sich weg, und nimmt sich mehr Zeit als nötig, um die Rosen auf Mals Grab zu legen. Er spielt immer noch an ihnen herum, als Eames sich setzt, mit gekreuzten Beinen, und mit dem Arm gegen Arthurs stößt.

“Ganz egal, was Cobbs Unterbewusstsein glaubt”, sagt Eames. “Menschen werden nicht einfach böse, wenn sie sterben. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung. Letztes Mal war eine furchtbare Idee, weil du letztes Mal zu mir gekommen bist, um sie zu vergessen, Arthur. Obwohl du hättest zu mir kommen sollen, um dich an sie zu erinnern. Denn wenn es irgendetwas auf dieser Welt gibt, das dich an Mal erinnern sollte, dann ist es Liebe.”

“Aber Cobb braucht mich”, sagt Arthur. “Ich kann nicht bleiben.”

“Und das ist in Ordnung”, sagt Eames. “Hey. Ich werde nicht der einzige sein, der wartet. Du wirst auch auf mich warten- und wir beide werden darauf warten, dass Cobb sich wieder fasst. Sei für ihn da. Ich würde es gar nicht anders wollen, genauso wenig wie der Arthur, den ich kenne.”

“Okay”, sagt Arthur, atmet tief durch und schließt die Augen zwei Wimpernschläge lang. “Okay. Ich hab was- ich habe Geschenke für die Kinder. Von Cobb. Würdest du vielleicht- willst du mit mir...?”

“Nichts lieber als das”, sagt Eames. “Meinst du, sie erinnern sich noch an mich?”

“Wahrscheinlich nicht”, sagt Arthur. “Aber sie könnten dich trotzdem kennen.”

“Das ist die richtige Einstellung”, sagt Eames.

Und Arthur beugt sich hinab, um Mals Grabstein zu küssen und mit dem Finger über ihren Namen zu fahren, _Mallorie Miles Cobb_ , und sie drehen sich um und gehen nebeneinander.

“Nebenbei, Arthur”, sagt Eames. “Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?”

“Keine Ahnung”, sagt Arthur.

“Ich auch nicht”, sagt Eames.

-

Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte.

Nicht alles davon ist wahr.

Was niemand mehr weiß, wurde neu erfunden, aber das ist wahrscheinlich in Ordnung, wirklich. All die wichtigen Dinge sind wahr, weil niemand sie vergessen kann. Und selbst die erfundenen Dinge bauen auf dem auf, was sie wissen.

Sie besuchen die Kinder und gehen vorm Abendessen, um Marie aus dem Weg zu gehen, bevor sie ihre Höflichkeit vergisst. Sie kaufen gemeinsam Sandwichs, italienische oder Hühnchenbaguette oder vielleicht auch Frikadellenbrötchen, wer weiß das schon so genau, aber das Wichtige ist, dass sie gemeinsam Sandwichs kaufen.

Sie essen ihre Sandwichs im Gehen, während sie ziellos durch Los Angeles wandern. In Arthurs Hotelzimmer fallen sie ins Bett und holen sich gegenseitig einen runter, und Eames bedankt sich danach bei Mal, die Augen auf die Decke gerichtet. _Das war fantastisch Mal_ , sagt er, und Arthur sagt, _ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, Mal_. Sie küssen sich, als wäre es das wichtigste, was sie je getan haben, und vielleicht ist es das. Vielleicht ist es das.

Dann geht Arthur fort, für eine Woche oder einen Monat oder ein Jahr und versucht, Cobb wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. Kämpft darum, sich zu erinnern, dass er Mal kennt, dass die Kugeln, die sich in sein Fleisch bohren, von einer unverschämten Betrügerin stammen, die es wagt, Mals Gesicht zu tragen. Manchmal telefonieren sie miteinander, und Eames denkt, selbst wenn Mal doch nicht für all das verantwortlich ist, selbst wenn es so etwas wie Geister nicht gibt, denkt er, dass diese Liebe die Art ist, wie sie sie in ihrem Inneren bewahren.

Cobb braucht keinen Fälscher, bis er in Mombasa auftaucht, eine Woche oder einen Monat oder ein Jahr später. Er erwähnt Arthur und Eames denkt, _Arthur_. Dieser gefährliche, anmaßende, wunderschöne Blindgänger.

Dann kommt Eames in der Lagerhalle in Paris an und es ist wie ein verdammter Film, als die Kamera auf ihn zoomt, wie er im Türrahmen steht in perfekter Symmetrie. Er tritt ein und die Musik schwillt an, und es ist Arthur, der sich umdreht, Arthur, für den Eames sich tausende von Geschichten ausgedacht hat, seit dieser Nacht vor zwei Jahren in einem Hotelzimmer in Los Angeles, am Tag von Mals Beerdigung, als es auf ihr Grab regnete, an dem er Arthur durchs Haar gefahren ist und gesagt hat, _Fais dodo, petit chou_ , und Arthur _Mal_ gesagt hat, ein langgezogener Schluchzer von einem Namen, als würde er sie hinabrufen, um auf sie aufzupassen, als würde er beten – und in diesem Augenblick, in dem Eames sich verliebt hat, dachte er an warme, trockene Hände und fühlte sich schwerelos.

Das ist das Wichtige.


End file.
